The Legend Of Zelda: Sacred Soul
by Yuu-Link
Summary: En una era pasada, el alma del héroe y de la diosa cometieron un grave error afectando el presente del nuevo héroe que busca la paz de Hyrule, en compañía de Farore, el oráculo de los secretos y una misteriosa joven Mientras atraviesan el reino, la obscuridad los acechara "Está sera... una historia de amor que trascenderá las leyendas…".
1. Prologo: El secreto familiar

_**Una pequeña introducción:**_

Hola… Soy **Yuu-Link,** si esto pueden verlo a mal y todo, pero es que me pareció un proyecto muy bueno…

Este fic originalmente es de **LinkHyruleTwilight** Y me ha parecido bastante bueno… La chica que empezó con el proyecto y lo había hecho una vez fic tenía bastantes errores… pero bueno, he corregido bastante y pues he aquí una fantástica historia de la saga Zelda…

Ojo… este fic será prácticamente como un juego… mazmorras… misiones secundarias, historia. Pero más que nada cabe mencionar que es a modo de un fic, un relato… más cercano a una novela… tendrá Zelink. Será un fic bastante largo y quizá me tarde bastante, pero espero que todo llegue a un final esperado.

Espero que les agrade mucho, que me partí la cabeza para el desarrollo entero. XD los quiere Yuu-Link.

* * *

The Legend Of Zelda: Sacred Soul

Prologo: El secreto familiar.

 _ **Desde tiempos antiguos la batalla entre la prosperidad y la decadencia**_ _de este reino ha perdurado… Tras_ _ **cada era en el tiempo**_ _la_ _ **obscuridad**_ _acecha bajo las sombras para encontrar aquello que debilite por un instante la paz, y esta tenga una oportunidad… siempre ha sido así._

 _Pero la guerra tiene un propósito… conseguir aquello que con avaricia se ha de anhelar desde tiempos inmemorables, por simple interés propio… sin pensar en consecuencias…_

 _ **La trifuerza,**_ _aquello anhelado, es el símbolo de lo omnímodo y que sobrepasa el poder de las mismas_ _ **diosas**_ _… no tiene un propósito claro, nadie sabe la verdad de su existencia… pero todos… desean tenerla._

 _Y aunque el reino conocido como_ _ **Hyrule**_ _, tenga un_ _ **héro**_ _e que la proteja, el ciclo de la guerra_ _ **se repite por siempre…**_

 _ **La guerra es eterna…**_

* * *

En un gran pueblo, que antes solía ser una pequeña villa, conocido como **Ordon,** la llegada de un bebe en una familia se esperaba… un niño deseado por sus padres, amorosos, comprometidos con el deber, valientes y gentiles…

Cuando por fin llego al mundo, la sonrisa de sus rostros se borro en instantes… el niño poseía algo que sus padres temían… **la marca del héroe**.

Aquella marca indicaba que en su camino abarcaría un montón de aventuras, obstáculos y sobre todo peligros… para cumplir el deber, que como el héroe tenia predestinado.

Por otra parte, al mismo tiempo había nacido una hermosa niña… en Hyrule, la niña era nada más y nada menos que la hermosa princesa del reino… Como el niño también poseía marca, la marca de la elegida, de quien porta el alma de la diosa Hylia y la trifuerza de la sabiduría… y como decía la tradición por nombre debía llevar, Zelda.

De igual forma temieron por su vida…

* * *

6 años más tarde.

El pequeño creció, su padre era uno de los 12 nobles caballeros de Hyrule, y la mayoría de veces iba acompañado de su hijo… un pequeño niño, de cabello rubio cenizo brillante algo alborotado, siempre peinado con su fleco apuntando, la mayoría de veces a la izquierda, con largas patillas, ojos color zarco, profundos y llenos de serenidad, serio, vestido con una pequeña playera color rojo y blanco, con unos pantalones color arena y botas café obscuro, quien siempre usaba guantes de cuero para cubrir la marca del elegido.

La princesa también había crecido, era una niña carismática y alegre. Usaba un hermoso vestido lila y blanco, muy simple, y guantes de seda color blanco. Su cabello de hermoso color castaño que apenas llegaba a sus hombros y sus ojos zafiro maravillaban a cualquiera.

El encuentro de ambos se presento. Zelda muy en el fondo sintió algo, increíblemente extraño, como si fuese conocido desde hace tiempo. Él, indiferentemente pasaba de ella.

Acostumbraban jugar juntos, aunque la mayoría de veces era aburrida para él. Harto de la princesa decidió deja de ir a ver a su padre entrenar.

2 años más tarde el rubio perdió a su padre, en una batalla, contra unos monstruos que no se habían visto desde hacía dos siglos.

Se había vuelto más serio, triste y perdió esperanzas de volver a ver llegar a su padre… Su madre, desconsolada vivía con el dolor en su corazón, ese dolor de perder a un ser amado… Y de saber que dentro de unos cuantos años perdería a su hijo también…

* * *

 _-Héroe que ha sido elegido por las diosas… debéis despertar de tu sueño, el mal acecha nuevamente esta tierra y es tu deber salvarla... encuentra a la elegida, portadora del alma de la diosa y ella te guiara hacia la espada que sella tus recuerdos._

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunto mirando la obscuridad que lo rodeaba…

 _-Soy… -_ cuando la miro sus palabras no se oían. La figura de esa mujer no se denotaba demasiado para saber cómo era.

-Yo… esto debe ser un simple sueño – Sin más que informarle la voz desapareció y de repente despertó.

Abrió sus ojos, sobo su cabeza pues estaba tirado en el suelo, como era costumbre cada que soñaba cosas así, hablándole como si fuese un héroe.

El niño ahora era un joven de 17 años, su cabello no había cambiado en nada. Tenía un gran flequillo igual peinado de lado izquierdo y un mechón que cubría parte del rostro, alborotado y las patillas un poco más cortas, ahora le llegaban hasta la altura de los labios. Sus ojos se veían mas azules y sus facciones se veían mas finas, como de jóvenes de su edad. Si, en verdad era guapo, incluso era considerado así por todas las mujeres jóvenes del pueblo. Como símbolo de su edad tenía dos pendientes en sus orejas, del mismo color que sus ojos.

-¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien? - Exaltada una mujer apareció, parecía de unos 40 años, cabello castaño muy claro, ojos azul zarco, vestida con un cómodo blusón color azul con varias figuras típicas de la región en un tono más fuerte de azul, unos pantalones holgados color blanco y un par de botines color café obscuro.

-Lo estoy madre… - Respondió.

-Ya es la quinta vez en esta semana que caes de la cama… - la mujer se cruza de brazos mirándolo.

-Lo sé, es ridículo… pero… bueno… - El simplemente se para sacudiendo un poco su cabeza y se sienta en la cama.

-¿Cuál es la razón? – la mujer se sentó a su lado y tomo su hombro – me preocupa que a veces balbuceas cosas… sobre el llamado de alguien.

-Yo… no hablo dormido, debes alucinar lo madre… - dijo levantándose algo nervioso, sin mirar a su madre – voy a ducharme para ir con Fisto, dijo que hoy iríamos al **bosque de Farone** para recolectar unas cuantas cosas para la tienda que su madre le encargo para una posición nueva.

-Hoy también trabajas… que tengas un buen día – dijo después de salir.

-Gracias... quizá regrese temprano – dijo preparando sus toallas para bañarse.

Cuando termino de arreglarse y almorzar algo, salió con una espada y un escudo.

-Con cuidado – se escucho desde la cocina.

-Gracias. Si puedo cazar algo en el bosque lo traeré. – dijo tomando un carcaj con varias flechas y su arco.

La puerta se cerró y entonces supo que su hijo había salido.

-Espero… que sepas lidiar con el cargo de un héroe… estoy segura que sí, mi querido hijo… seguro será la última vez que te veré radiante de salir con amigos… - una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y continuo fregando los trastes.

Mientras tanto el joven rubio caminaba por el pueblo, más de una joven le miraba y cuchicheaba con otras hablando de su físico.

-¡Hey! – la voz de su amigo lo hizo salir de su enfado, porque siempre era lo mismo con las chicas del pueblo.

-Oye **Link** , eres un imán de mujeres. Te pones colonia, usas magia o ¿qué? Dime el secreto, que realmente quiero una chica.

-No es nada, ningún secreto. La verdad me fastidia ser mirado así, digo ni siquiera conocen mi forma de ser y les gusta el físico…

-Oigan, no pensaban irse sin mi ¿verdad? – su conversación se interrumpió con la llegada de una chica.

-No, Ema, te íbamos a esperar más allá. – señalo sonriendo en el sendero del bosque.

-Muy gracioso Fisto. – la chica le agarro una oreja y la jalo.

Ema era una bonita chica de 16, de cabello color café algo obscuro, con pecas y ojos miel. Algo bajita, peinada en una trenza larga que llegaba hasta su cintura, siempre usaba pescadores y una blusa roja, un par de botas color café claro algo desgastadas, pues eran sus favoritas, algo diferente en ella es que era humana, no tenia las orejas puntiagudas que tenían sus dos amigos.

Fisto tenía la misma edad que Link, su color de cabello era azabache, un poco largo y alborotado, con patillas cortas y fleco hecho un caos, lizo, ojos color anaranjado claro y tenia facciones de niño todavía. Su estatura era menor que Link, por unos cuantos centímetros. Siempre usaba una camisa color hueso y pantaloncillos cortos color café con sandalias del mismo color. También tenía pendientes como Link, solo que del color de sus ojos, naranja claro.

Link sonrió con esa escena, era típico de Ema regañar así a Fisto y Fisto hacerle ese tipo de bromas. Sus dos mejores amigos.

Continuaron caminando al bosque, que estaba un poco peligroso últimamente. Los tres tenían armas. Link su espada, Fisto una ballesta y Ema un arco, el arco que Link había llevado en realidad era de ella.

Por fin llegaron al bosque, un hermoso lugar lleno de árboles, arbustos, plantas, florecillas. A la derecha había una hermosa fuente, la fuente de Farone y a la izquierda el **templo del bosque**.

-Bueno, mi madre dijo que cerca del **santuario del templo** y la **fuente de Farone** hay una planta color rojo, esta es muy buena para las heridas y para poder sanar antes de la muerte, la necesita para una nueva opción de salud.

-Fisto, me sorprende que tu madre sea tan inteligente – decía Ema.

-Lo es… - hizo una sonrisa victoriosa y orgullosa.

-Y que su hijo no lo sea – Ema rio a carcajadas mientras buscaba la planta.

-Cállate, mocosa.

-Pues no soy una mocosa, cuando cumpla 17 seré toda una mujer.

-Pues hasta entonces… porque aun eres una mocosa a mis ojos.

-¡No lo soy! – cada vez se acercaban mas.

-Si, si lo eres.

-¡No! – Azoto la canasta en el suelo y ahora estaban frente a frente.

-Si… - Ambos retrocedieron asqueados de verse a la cara.

-Oigan, dejen de hacer monerías – dijo Link sonriendo – Creo que ya encontré la planta – Movió unos cuantos arbustos y tras ellos habían un montón de plantas iguales – Dijiste que crecían en lugares húmedos y lejos del sol. Además el **manantial del santuario** tiene una línea que recorre hasta ese agujero enorme… y mira, secretamente está rodeado de arbustos.

-Sabia que lo harías viejo, eres increíble.

-No lo soy – sonrió un poco mientras reía – Simplemente es un don de explorador.

-¡Claro que lo eres! – Ema le miro a los ojos – Por cierto, mi hermana, Tara, dijo que quería verte al atardecer Link, ya regreso de su viaje.

-¿¡Tara!? – Link pregunto sorprendido.

-Dijo que tenía algo muy importante que darte. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-" _Puede que la tenga… no mejor… quizá es eso… Hum no, mejor le digo otra cosa"_ – pensaba Link, que responderle a Ema –No sé que sea…

-¿Seguro? – Ema le miro para presionarlo, pero el mantuvo la calma.

-Seguro Ema – dijo Link Arrancando unas cuantas plantas.

* * *

Después de volver al pueblo, Link corrió a la **fuente de Latoan** , donde se encontraría con Tara, la hermana mayor de Ema. Tara había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia con los tres, pero después de crecer tomo rumbo a Hyrule. Tara sobre pasaba a Link por tres años.

La fuente de Latoan había sido la misma en los últimos dos siglos, llena de vida regocijada de gran variedad de insectos, flora y fauna. En ese instante Tara estaba sentada frente a la fuente.

Ella tenía el mismo color de ojos que su hermana pero el color de su cabello era rubio, corto hasta los hombros, un poco más alta que su hermana, siempre usaba un collar que había sido obsequiado por su abuela de una pequeña concha color coral, tenía un vestido color marrón con un listón blanco y zapatillas, aun se quedaba sentada pese a que se ensuciara.

-Tara – Link llego con prisa, la miro a los ojos y luego ella le miro pero se limito a responder. Hizo un pequeño roce en el suelo con su mano izquierda indicando que se sentara a su lado.

Link, obediente, se sentó a su lado, le miraba impaciente a su habla, hasta que decidió hablar.

-Link, hace algunos años me fui a Hyrule buscando suerte… la encontré – dijo mirándole con una sonrisa – Conocí a un investigador, el descendiente de la familia del gran Shad, bueno, también se llama Shad, conmemorando a su tátara, Tátara abuelo… ha sido muy amable conmigo… y también…

-Creo que esto va a qué te casaras con ese hombre – Link sonrió sinceramente y la abrazo – Me hace feliz que la chica que considere mi hermana lo sea ahora.

-Es verdad… me casare… pero hace tiempo, tú me pediste algo… y hace muchos cumpleaños que no te veo.

-¿Algo? - Link sonrió de sobre manera – Yo no recuerdo.

-Si – hizo un silbido, extrañamente salió una melodía y con este llego trotando una hermosa yegua – tu pediste un caballo, incluso siendo una yegua es la mejor y más rápida.

-¡No! Oye, no puedo aceptar tal cosa… dije que lo conseguiría cuando fuese a Hyrule…

-No lo rechaces… de verdad quiero dártelo.

-Pero… cuando sea caballero… - Tara le calló con uno de sus dedos – Shh, también quiero darte esto. – En la montura tenía algo amarrado, se veía algo grande – Sin embargo, esto no ha sido de mi parte, si no de…

-¿De? – pregunto.

-Los viejos compañeros de tu padre… - agacho la mirada – este, es el escudo Hylian, el más grande honor entre los caballeros de portar lo… pues es una reliquia antigua, fue obsequiado a tu padre por la familia real y no puede ser pasado a otro caballero. Pero, puede ser obsequiado del caballero portador a quien él haya deseado después de su muerte.

Link, triste, miro el escudo, de brillante color azul, con el emblema de la familia real en rojo, la trifuerza y otros tocados color plateado, no parecía para nada viejo, pero sí que era antiguo.

-Tu padre dijo… que quería que su pequeño, héroe, Link fuera el que portara el escudo – Sonrió y luego miro la triste cara de Link.

-Gracias Tara…

-Eso era todo lo que iba a darte… espero que tener una yegua no sea molestia a tu madre.

-Ahora que lo pienso… no sé donde dejare que se quede.

-¿Por qué no vas al establo? – Preguntó – Ema seguro no te cobra.

-Prefiero trabajar y pagarle por un servicio así.

-Siempre justo, héroe, nunca dejas que te hagan favores – le sonrió y luego se fue caminando – Estaré unos días y luego volveré a Hyrule.

-Me da gusto haberte visto de nuevo.

Ambos se despidieron con la mano, curioso miro a la yegua quien le dio un empujoncito con la cabeza y relincho.

-¿Qué nombre te quedaría? – Empezó a pensar en nombres diferentes y luego dijo – Epona… ese nombre te queda como anillo al dedo.

Link tomo la rienda de su nueva amiga, Epona "Un nombre, bastante familiar" Había pensado después de un rato" ¿Por qué Epona me resulta familiar?" No le tomo más importancia y se fue hacia su casa.

Su madre discutió un poco con él cuando llevo a Epona, pero Link prometió cuidar de la yegua.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

 _-En tiempos remotos, el_ _ **héroe,**_ _siempre había salvado Hyrule, la tierra que la sierva con el alma de la diosa y el héroe habían fundado en la era del cielo… desde ese instante, en que el Heraldo había maldecido a los elegidos por la trifuerza se inicio un ciclo sin fin… un ciclo interminable de la lucha entre el bien y el mal…_

 _Otros han venido antes que tu, pero esta vez, en tu tiempo, es tu deber… es tu tarea derrotar… al mal._

Link termino de nuevo en el suelo, tapándose la cara con el brazo ya que el sol le daba directo. Su vecina, Azanoria, abrió azotando la puerta del cuarto de Link.

-¡Link! – Grito despavorida.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo aun somnoliento, levantándose poco a poco.

-¡Tu querida amiga se ha comido todo mi sembrado de zanahorias! – Grito la mujer, molesta, era una mujer joven, medio alta, de tez blanca y cabello café castaño. Ojos verdes y siempre usando típica ropa granjera.

-Azanoria… l-lo lamento… te juro que reparare los daños.

-Más te vale, Link – dijo molesta – Espero que pagues hasta la ínfima mísera rupia – Azoto de nuevo la puerta del rubio haciendo una rabieta frente al caballo luego de irse a su casa.

Su madre entro molesta – Link, tendrás que regresarle el caballo a Tara y Ema.

-Pero madre, es un regalo.

-Tendrás que pagar, es tu responsabilidad…

-Si me la llevo ya no será mía – dijo molesto – No me la llevare. Hoy construiré un corral y ayudare a Azanoria a plantar más zanahorias…

-Bueno – suspiro – De todos modos hoy tienes el día libre.

-Sí, hoy no tengo trabajo con la madre de Fisto.

-Entonces ¿puedo hacerte unos encargos?

-Mmm, sí – dijo Link – ¿Que debo traer?

-Quiero que vayas al pueblo y busques al herrero – Le da una nota – Entrégale esto, si abrirlo y echarle un ojo Link, supongo que te dará una espada. Y también ve al mercado a comprar un poco de suministros – le da una bolsa con rupias – Úsalas prudentemente.

-Bueno, entonces ya regreso – Link tomo rumbo con epona – Sirve que de paso compro la madera para el corral y regreso con Azanoria a reparar su sembrado. Pero aun me parece increíble… ningún caballo termina comiendo todo un sembrado zanahorias así de rápido.

-Bueno, Epona si – dijo su madre para empezar con deberes de la casa.

* * *

Una vez salió de su casa fue hacia el pueblo, estaba algo lejos de su casa, pero era tan grande y con tantos puestos de mercaderes que era difícil querer irse de un lugar tan alegre.

Link vivía dentro de la zona de Latoan, Ordon, pero desde hace mucho tiempo se había convertido en una gran villa, y de villa a pueblo.

-Bueno, vamos Epona – dijo Link dando rienda a la yegua. El camino siempre se sentía tranquilo… estaba tan relajado que casi cae del caballo al sentirse mareado. Luego de unos minutos se reincorporo.

La entrada a la gran villa era maravillosa. Algo pasaba ahora mismo y es que celebraban los 17 años recién cumplidos de la princesa de Hyrule.

Había carruajes de carga, para llevar regalos hasta Hyrule, decoraciones, flores y papelitos de colores por doquier. Link, presuroso, paso por enfrente del carruaje y luego al otro lado. Donde se encontraba el herrero.

Unos le abuchearon, otros se sorprendieron, las mujeres que lo conocían suspiraban al ver que el joven ya tenía un caballo y lo controlaba como si no fuera nada difícil.

Sin más interrupciones entro a la tienda del herrero.

-¡Buen día! – pegaba su herramienta a una espada – ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero sí es Link! – Dijo pegando un grito de felicidad.

-¿¡Link!? – Salió su nieta, Canela. Una muchachita de 12 años, humana, de cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros, de grandes ojos negros, también, y tez morena. Vestida con pantaloncillos pescadores y una blusa azul, sandalias café.

Link odiaba lo superficial, y la forma en que lo miraban, pero Canela no gustaba de eso, de hecho le había gustado la forma de ser de Link, a pesar de su corta edad sabía que no siempre la apariencia era lo mejor. Link respetaba su mentalidad, aunque era algo empalagosa y bueno, era una niña. Simplemente la trataba como una hermanita.

La niña se abalanzo contra el joven y este cayó sin ningún otro aviso – ¡Hey, no vino a jugar Canela! – Regaño su abuelo al ver la cara de Link, que estaba algo sorprendida.

-Ya sé, ya sé, pero es inevitable hacer cualquier cariño cuando esta el joven Link – dijo mientras suspiraba en el largo abrazo.

-Le traigo un encargo – acaricio la cabeza de la niña y entrego el papelito.

-Hum, sí, sí, ya veo… pero es que aun no la he terminado, dile a tu madre que aún le falta un poco. Lo termino esta tarde.

-Bueno, yo le digo señor, muchas gracias… – Aparto a la niña que simplemente le miraba – Entonces... hasta luego.

-Pero supongo que mejor te des una vuelta en media hora – Link asintió con la cabeza – ¡Espera! – Paro un segundo – Link, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Hum, no veo por qué no, siempre ayuda a mi familia.

-Bueno, es que mi querida Canela ha estado yendo de compras, pero desde hace dos días llego un hombre misterioso… y mi Canela tiene miedo, siempre se le acerca, además de hablarle a las niñas y mujeres.

-¿Qué hace qué? – Link se molesto un poco – Parece bien que no tiene descaro. Yo acompaño a Canela.

-¡Sí! – Grito la pequeña dando un salto de alegría – ¡Gracias Link!

-No hay de qué, pequeña – los dos salieron rumbo al mercado, donde comprarían sus suministros. Canela al ver a Epona se sorprendió y pidió a Link que dejara montarla, sin embargo Epona no quería que ella la montara y Link prefirió no arriesgarse.

La niña sabía bien hacer el mandado y Link sonrió recordando cuando él lo hacía. Recordaba que salía con Tara, Ema y Fisto en el carruaje de la familia de Ema. Fisto se encargaba de comprar además de comida, muchos otros ingredientes para su madre. Ema y Tara compraban semillas para el sembrado de su granja. Finalmente, Link, acompañado de sus amigos compraba comida para regresar con su madre y padre, que regresaba cansado después de largas jornadas de trabajo en Hyrule y uno que otro descanso de hasta una semana en su casa. Aunque claro, llegar a Ordon tardaba 4 horas a caballo.

Cuando Canela y Link compraron lo último que eran las tablas para el corral de Epona volvieron con su abuelo.

-¡Mi niña, Canelita! – Dijo su abuelo – Bueno, jovencito, he terminado – Le entrego la espada.

Link había obtenido la espada de hierro, una espada casi imposible de romperse con el emblema de la familia real de Hyrule.

-Bien, espero que te sirva un poco… Pienso que tu madre te obsequiara eso…

-¿Eso cree? Ahora que lo pienso quizá lo haga, mi vieja espada está un poco rota.

-Bueno, ten cuidado al regresar – Dijo el viejo hombre.

-Si, muchas gracias, nos vemos.

-¡Adiós, Link! ¡Y gracias por hoy!

-¡Por nada, nos vemos Canela! – dijo Link, ahora había subido al caballo junto con las tablas.

* * *

Una vez llego a su casa se encontró con una muy mala sorpresa. La parte del pueblo donde vivía estaba hecha un desastre. Uno que otro extraño monstruo estaba por ahí. Link miro a uno que intento golpearle, pero ágilmente desenfundo la espada y dio un limpio tajo horizontal.

El chico estaba en shock con tal sorpresa. Uno de los hombres del pueblo corría junto con un pequeño, Link no dudo en ir tras él.

Saco otra vez la nueva espada y corto un brazo del monstruo. El hombre era nada más y nada menos que el padre de Ema y un niño que parecía ser el primo de ella.

-¡Link! – Lloraba el hombre con alivio.

-Señor... ¿qué paso con Ema? – Pregunto bastante preocupado. Enfundo la espada.

-No sé que le ha pasado… - Dijo desesperado – Tara y ella desaparecieron.

-No… no es posible – miro con el seño fruncido a otro lado – Sera mejor que se refugie con en la posada.

-Si… gracias Link… Fisto estaba con ellas, luego hubo un derrumbe cerca de…

Link corrió a toda velocidad, en compañía de Epona. La dirección era su casa.

-"Cerca de tu casa. Tú madre grito, Fisto, Tara y Ema fueron tras el grito"

El cielo empezaba a nublarse y tras un ligero estruendo en las nubes grises, la lluvia inevitablemente empezó a caer.

Link corría a prisas. Un poco de humo le hizo aumentar la velocidad. Su madre lo vio llegar, pero él no pudo verla.

-L-Link… - Pronuncio con pocas fuerzas – H-Hijo – Su madre yacía bajo unos escombros. Cuando Link se dio cuenta no dudo en levantar un poco de ellos y sacar a su madre.

-Link… h-hijo… hay tantas cosas que deseo decirte…

-No madre… tienes… tienes que seguir viviendo – Jamás antes se había visto a Link demostrar esos sentimientos. Sentimientos que había perdido por la muerte de su padre.

Su madre le miraba extrañamente con admiración y de su boca salieron palabras que se sentían con sinceridad.

-Tal como tu padre…

Link lloraba un poco. Su madre tomo su cabello y con un último aliento dijo.

-Te amo, mi querido hijo…

El joven se desmayo. Cayó en un sueño profundo.

* * *

-Hijo… -murmuro la voz de su madre en la obscuridad de aquel sueño.

-¿Madre? – Link abrió los ojos y miro el bosque de Farone, diferente a como solía observarlo. Se veía destellante y luminoso, como si fuese de día. En el mismo ambiente, una tranquilidad profunda, tal como aquella misteriosa y curativa agua de la fuente.

-Link… - Su madre lo miro a los ojos en medio de la fuente.

-Madre… - correspondió la mirada, ahora un poco más tranquilo.

-Link, hijo mío… Como tu madre supongo que has estado soñando con visiones… una voz que te llama… - Camino hacia él, lentamente, hasta que tomo sus manos.

Sorprendido, anonadado por sus palabras pensaba en muchas cosas quedando sin habla.

-¿Pero cómo…? – Su madre puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le dijo.

-No puedo decirte los secretos intuitivos de una madre, mi querido hijo… Lo único que puedo decirte… es que debes buscar en el sótano… un **peculiar libro,** color verde manzana, dentro encontraras **una carta** … y debes guardar el libro con precaución…

-Madre pero…

-Shh, no digas más… es mi tiempo… pero por fin, volveré a ver a tu padre… perdóname, porque no pude verte crecer como **el héroe** que eres. Mi pequeño y grande Link… Te has convertido en un verdadero hombre… ¿Prométeme que cumplirás tu destino? – su mirada se volvió cristalina, pero ella lo miraba serena.

-Lo prometo – un abrazo término por surgir.

* * *

Tras ver de nuevo un panorama en negro, Link se sentía sereno. En su pecho había nacido una tristeza incomparable, sin embargo, parecía que controlaba esa emoción.

-¿Dónde…están? – dijo aun en su ambiente totalmente obscuro.

La sonrisa de Ema, el carisma de Fisto, la encantadora mirada de Tara… el amor de su madre la fortaleza de su padre… todo lo recordó el muchacho.

De repente la voz, femenina, que solía llamarlo empezó a hablar.

" _El mal regresó, es tiempo de despertar  
eres el único, capaz de derrotar  
al mal que de esta tierra busca obscuridad  
¿Estás listo para lo que viene…?"_

-¿Listo…?

 _-Mirarte ¡Oh gran héroe de hyrule…! Es hora de ir  
y enfrentar al peligro… es hora de que despierte  
tu espíritu de lucha… es hora de cumplir la profecía  
de la diosa, que así se quiso… en tu mano la marca  
del elegido yace, solo tu podrás derrotar la obscuridad...  
y no dejes que el mal venza en la batalla… o las esperanzas  
terminaran con este mundo._

* * *

Link despertó e repente, se un impulso. Miro un poco afligido, pero agitado… observo el cuerpo ya sin vida de su madre. Cerró los ojos y apretó el puño. Guardo un minuto de silencio y cuando pasó el minuto se levantaba lentamente. El fuego había cesado con la lluvia Y la casa estaba hecha un desastre.

Con pocos ánimos de hacer algo empezó a cavar, no dejaría a su madre en la nada.

Tan rápido fue por la prisa que llevaba para cumplir el deseo de su madre que no se percato que faltaban flores y otras cosas... Acomodo rápido el escudo viejo que tenia, estaba algo quemado. En el escribió el nombre de su madre y una dedicatoria.

Alguien que sonreía tras el hablo de repente – ¡Hola! – dijo una niña de cabello verde. Un vestido peculiar, todo verde tonos obscuros y claros, algo abultado de abajo, con botas café y gantes del mismo color pero verdes. En su cabeza un par de amarres, como dos grandes mechones de su cabello amarrados dándole forma esférica, flequillo medio corto y recto y dos mechones sueltos a los lado.

-¡Ah! – grito asustado. Desenfundo la espada y cuando la miro la guardo de nuevo, aunque le había provocado un gran susto.

La niña había caído al suelo, retrocedió unos pasos, alterada por la reacción de Link – ¡Hey! No temas – Sacudió su vestido un poco – Mi nombre es Farore y soy uno de los tres oráculos, oráculo de los secretos… También ocupo el papel de ser la mensajera de las diosas – tomo su barbilla y luego chasqueo sus dedos – ¡A sí…! y tu compañera de viajes.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?... – Le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente.

-Lo que escuchaste, joven héroe Link – Le miro emocionada – ¡Futuro héroe de Hyrule!

\- ¿Qué? No entiendo muy… - le interrumpió en el habla.

-Tú eres un caballero, con calidad de Sir… deberías estar agradecido con las diosas… mírate… No tengas miedo de ser llamado héroe – Cruzó sus brazos.

-¿Llamarme héroe? ¿¡Y mi ropa!? – Miro con enfado a la pequeña Farore y sorprendido por las ropas tan diferentes – ¡No me has cambiado tú! ¿Verdad? Niña.

Link ahora poseía elegantes ropajes verdes, un gorro verde, un cinturón cruzado y otro alrededor de la cintura. El color parecía pasto del traje. Unas mallas color arena, una malla de cota bajo su traje. Mangas largas blancas. Un cuello del traje, color blanco que estaba completamente hacia arriba de forma que cubría parte de su cuello. Finalmente, unas botas con tocados de una planta a los lados…

-Claro que no, ha sido nada más y nada menos que un regalo de Hylia y las diosas. La marca del héroe… tu destino…

-Un… regalo de las diosas – Link apretó los puños – No me parece en absoluto… un maldito regalo.

-¿Eh? – Enojada se paro frente a él – ¿Cómo puedes maldecir un regalo bendito?

-Ese "bendito" regalo mato a mi madre… - Miro con desagrado el dorso de su mano – Pero esto es inevitable ya… - camino hacia su casa.

-¿Eh? Espera, Link… ¿A dónde…?

\- Mi madre me dijo que buscara un libro, muy importante… también… busco algo.

Entro a su casa destruida… busco y encontró su escudo… el resistente escudo Hylian.

-Bueno, si tengo que ser un héroe, debo lucir como uno.- camino para bajar a su sótano.

-Increíble… el escudo de la leyenda…

Link no presto atención a los brillantes ojos de la chica. Al fin, cuando pudo sacar la mayor parte de los escombros… la entrada a su sótano fue más fácil…

-Con un poco de esto… - Link tomo un candil tirado en el suelo de su cocina. Con unas cuantas cosas tiradas entre ellas consiguió un poco de aceite y luego lo encendió.

Bajo al sótano con la chica.

-En serio… ¿Vas a acompañarme? – Pregunto sereno.

-Es mi deber… no sabes que tienes que hacer ni como… por eso he sido enviada…

-Y la carta que busco – tomaba un libro de aquí y allá. En su sótano tenía una gran estantería, cofres cerrados, un espejo, vieja armería.

-Pues – ella empezó a buscar con él en la parte baja – Se supone que esa carta sería la primera pista – Un curioso libro atrajo su atención – ¡Por las diosas! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo he estado buscando por años! ¡Mi diario! – tomo el libro y lo estrujó con bastante fuerza.

-¿¡Cómo!? – Link se sorprendió de sobremanera.

.Mi diario…. El libro de los secretos… todo lo que tengas que saber sobre algo está aquí… no te da la respuesta completa, pero si te da algunos consejos y también pistas… en resumen es un libro mágico.

Del libro salió flotando una pequeña hoja… al parecer una carta…

Con velocidad, Link la recogió del suelo.

-¡Bingo! – Alzo la carta en el aire – Está debe ser la carta, Farore.

-Oye… ese sello… - La niña analizaba mentalmente la familiaridad del sello.

-Es… mi marca de nacimiento… y…

-Se llama trifuerza, el poder omnímodo de las diosas… y también viene con el símbolo de la familia real… vaya, tienes tanto libros sobre la dichosa trifuerza y no te diste tiempo de leerlos.

-Lo siento, tenía un empleo. No me regañes así, pequeña mocosa – Miro bien la carta.

-Bueno, lee la carta…

-Sí, sí…

 _Querido Hijo Link…_

 _Creo que si estás leyendo esto tienes la edad necesaria…  
la edad en la que los secretos van a desaparecer  
y al fin sabrás que eres el héroe que todo mundo espera…_

La obscuridad llegara y tú debes salvar a tu descendencia  
no dejes que el legado del héroe muera contigo… afronta  
tu destino querido hijo mío…

 _Con esta carta más que venía dentro  
podrás ir libremente a los acceso y recuperar la lira que un día regrese  
encuentra a la princesa y escucha su cantar…_

 _Mis compañeros podrán ayudarte a entrar pero no creo  
que el rey te deje ver a su preciada hija… así que ve con precaución_

 _Lamento no poder decirte otras cosas que deseo… pero  
el destino te espera hijo… Te quiero mucho y cuídate…_

 _Atte: Tu padre…_

Había pasado años desde que sabía algo de su padre… Link miro la carta una vez más.

-La… princesa… - sus recuerdos se presentaron. Hizo una mueca con disgusto.

-Esa parte… es verdad el libro no se puede abrir… - Farore miro a Link – ¿Link?

-No deseo ir con la princesa – dijo molesto – Pero si mi padre lo dijo…

-Tenemos que ir cuanto antes…

Subieron nuevamente… Link miro a Epona y la yegua a él, teniendo la misma idea.

-Farore… ¿has viajado en caballo? – pregunto a la pequeña.

-No… pero sé que tienes la idea… así que – la pequeña se hizo diminuta y quedo en el hombro de Link – iré mas cómoda así y no estorbare.

-Impresionante… ¿lees mis pensamientos?

-Pues podría decirse que si… soy el oráculo de los secretos.

Link subió al caballo. Miro a su madre, junto con Farore, quien le sonrió cálidamente como si su mirar dijera "Todo estará bien" Link aprecio su buen gesto y así tomo rumbo a la capital de Hyrule.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Disculpen, si, el principio es un poco… aburrido… es una pequeña introducción a esta vida, de Link… Espero que quienes lean este fic se den cuenta que le pondré demasiado empeño, ya que no es fácil (Para mí xD) Hacer algo con tanta seriedad… ni esos momentos tan emotivos, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo…

En fin… esperen el próximo que viene pronto.

Si tú lees School o Hyrule Idos, no te preocupes, seguiré hasta terminarlos, sin falta.

Nos leemos en otro fic

-Yuu-Link


	2. Capitulo I: La princesa Zelda

Por cierto xD no señale el Disclaimer v': La saga Zelda no me pertenece, es enteramente una obra original de Nintendo.

Aclaraciones:

Agradesco sus reviews u3u muchas gracias lectores c:

Este fic tiene un número enorme de SPOILERS así que si no has jugado: Ocarina Of time, Wind Waker, Skyward Sword, Los Oracles (Por este no hay mucho problema), Majora's Mask y Principalmente Twilight Princess te sugiero que no leas este Fanfic v, ni me mandes PM de amenaza de muerte xD

 _Cursiva: Puede ser tanto pensamientos, como un sueño, un escrito o parte de una pista, un mensaje, etc.  
_ **Negritas: Importante.  
/ _Lugares_ /**

* * *

The Legend Of Zelda: Sacred Soul

 **Capítulo I** : La princesa Zelda.

* * *

Farore intento abrir el libro en media trotada de Epona – ¡Ay! ¡Qué tonta! Ya lo recordé

-¿Qué recordaste, Farore? –Pregunto Link.

-No tengo la llave del diario, ¡jeje! Así no podre ayudarte en nada, aquí venia todo lo que podríamos hacer en caso de una emergencia.

-¿¡Donde está la llave!? – Farore iba a preguntar pero paro al ver el pueblo.

* * *

Link sabia que para llegar a Hyrule necesitaba cruzar por el centro del pueblo Ordon. Pasaría antes a ver al viejo herrero y pedirle un arco. También compraría provisiones.

Al llegar al pueblo se dio cuenta de que también estaba todo en pánico. Algunos lloraban otros gritaban… Pero ni rastro de monstruos.

Bajo rápidamente para ver al herrero pero se encontró con una desafortunada sorpresa.

-Link… - Él viejo hombre tenía una espada que atravesaba su cuerpo, sin embargo tenia la fuerza para hablarle. Tomo una llave y se la entrego.

-¡Señor! – tomo su mano, pero el hombre había perdido el pulso ya.

-Abuelo… - se escuchaba el llanto de una niña.

-Canela… ¡Canela! – Grito Link.

-¡Link! – De nuevo, la quisquillosa voz de la pequeña se escucho.

-¡Link, ahí! – Señaló Farore una puerta en el suelo – ¡Seguro que la llave es para abrirle!

Link abrió la puerta y Canela salto a sus brazos sollozando.

-Canela… no llores – Link acaricio su cabello.

-Ellos… ellos mataron a mi abuelo… Link – Lloraba cada vez más, mojando la túnica verde del muchacho.

-No te preocupes… Canela – El joven compartió su dolor con ella.

-Pero… - La niña lo observo un poco, despegando su cuerpo ligeramente – ¿Por qué vistes de manera tan extraña? – pregunto tallando sus ojos.

-Es un secreto, pequeña – La miro directo a los ojos.

A vista de la pequeña chica, los ojos del muchacho denotaban tristeza, pero coraje.

-A veces tus debilidades son las que te hacen fuerte – Limpio sus lagrimas – así que aprende a ser fuerte, eres una niña hermosa y valiente.

-Link… ¿significa que te irás y me dejaras sola? – Nuevamente sus ojos se inundaban con lágrimas. Link acaricio ligeramente su mejilla y le dijo – Ve con Azanoria…

-Pero – Link poso su dedo sobre los labios de Canela y le dijo.

-Ve con ella… la gente está en caos ahora mismo.

Canela asintió y antes de irse beso la mejilla de Link.

-Gracias… Link – salió corriendo hasta la parte recóndita del pueblo, donde vivía Link.

De nueva cuenta salieron, no tenía el arco y la gente había robado toda la comida.

Link diviso una botella en el suelo, una botella mágica, con la cual podía, según los cuentos de su madre, encerrar a un hada.

-¡Link! Mira esa botella – señalo la botella – ¡Tómala y vámonos!

-Pero…

-Hazlo. Esas botellas son increíblemente buenas, son mágicas.

-Eso pensaba – Sin decir una palabra más, tomo la botella.

- **Haz recogido una botella mágica, puedes sentirte orgulloso** – dijo Farore – **En ella puedes encerrar hadas y poner pociones** – le guiño el ojo – Hace tiempo que no veía una – dijo.

-Bueno. No mas charla – subió de nuevo a la yegua y salieron por el sendero al campo principal de Hyrule.

* * *

La pequeña niña y el héroe ahora surcaban los capos de Hyrule, en compañía de Epona.

-Vaya… tenía bastante tiempo sin ver el campo… no ha cambiado mucho.

-¿Bromeas? – Pregunto Farore – Cambio bastante desde la última vez que lo vi.

-¿Enserio lo crees? Luces como de 9 años – Dijeron el joven mientras la miraba.

-No, no… soy mayor que tu. Además creo que estas siendo un poco insolente, osas hablarme de esa manera si soy un oráculo y mayor de edad.

-Pues discúlpeme…. – Dijo Link mientras miraba hacia delante – No acostumbro a hablar con personas más… grandes e importantes – Dijo con burla – De todos modos debemos conocernos mejor… estaremos un largo tiempo…

-Es verdad, pues…

Farore conto un montón de historia sobre sus viajes, Link no se lo creía. De vez en cuando ella le mencionaba sobre su vida pasada.

La rápida yegua aceleraba sin cansarse. Pronto comenzaba a hacerse presente el castillo, Link miro con asombro la gran muralla y luego dio más a la rienda.

A unos cuantos minutos de llegar un cierto hombre se encontraba tirado en el suelo esperando ver pasar a alguien…

-¡Espere! – Grito desesperado, haciendo señas con las manos y parándose, aunque débilmente.

-Link, espera, Ayuda a ese hombre – Dijo la pequeña – De vez en cuando la gente en Hyrule es tan amable que cuando le haces un gran favor o uno pequeño te dan una gran recompensa.

Link paro de golpe a recomendación de Farore. Epona relincho y Link se acerco lentamente aun montado en ella.

-¿Qué necesita, señor? – dijo montado en la yegua.

-¿Me ayudaría a llegar a hyrule, Joven muchacho? - Pregunto el curioso hombre, vestido con un short y playera deportiva, color blanco. Un par de sandalias cafés. Tras su espalda un saco grande.

-No es nada pesado ¿verdad? – pregunto Link nervioso.

-Sólo son cartas… no se preocupe joven – Dijo el hombre – Disculpe que le haya pedido este favor, pero mis pies se cansaron, robaron mis zapatos y ahora solo cargo con estas viejas sandalias.

-¿Sus zapatos?

-Ay Link – Suspiro Farore – Debería explicarte muchas cosas… ya que eres un chico que no ha vivido tanto en Hyrule no sabes mucho. La mayoría de las cosas en la capital esta hechizado. Tienen poderes mágicos.

-Ya veo – dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo, joven? – Pregunto el señor.

-Nada, nada…

Después de unos momentos ya habían llegado hasta la entrada de la ciudadela.

-Muchas gracias… joven – Bajo del caballo con su saco de cartas.

-No hay porque señor, sólo tenga más cuidado.

-Mmm…. Ya veo… entonces le agradezco… pero que descortés fui, yo soy el cartero de hyrule, mas rápido que nadie. Nos vemos luego, joven.

-Hasta luego, señor.

* * *

Link y Farore entraron a la ciudadela, mientras que Epona se había quedado afuera.

Era una gran plaza, había una fuente y el símbolo de la familia real y la trifuerza juntas Y en medio la estatua del héroe, tal y como el sello en la carta, había mucha gente, alrededor edificios, seis calles principales y lo demás cubierto por soldados. Había una entrada hacia el castillo, en esa parte antes de entrar había un pequeño jardín. La gente miraba a Link con extrañeza por poseer las ropas del héroe.

-Vamos Link, no esperes más – Dijo Farore señalando la entrada al castillo.

Un par de soldados impidieron el paso a Link. Pero al ver el escudo se sorprendieron.

Uno quito su casco – ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! ¡Pero si es Link! – dijo una mujer.

-Link, el hijo del Sir… ¡Que sorpresa más agradable! – Dijo otro soldado, esta vez hombre.

-Muchacho, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunto la mujer.

-Pues… - Link estaba a punto de decir los motivos. Sin embargo Link sintió una especie de sensación como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para reflexionar dos segundos.

-¡Link! Esta misión requiere discreción… no podemos alertar a todos… En primer lugar encontraste una carta dentro de la carta que te dio tu padre, tiene el símbolo de la familia real, esa carta va dirigida nada más y nada menos que al rey… después de que se la des debes ir con la princesa… ya que dudo mucho que el rey te indique donde está la legendaria espada, destructora del mal.

-No puedo… decir mis motivos… - Dijo Link con seriedad.

-Mmm… - La mujer se puso a pensar para buscar el motivo más lógico por el cual el joven debió haber venido – ¡Ya lo tengo!

-¿Usted sabe por qué vine? – Pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Obviamente has venido por la mano de la princesa… ¡Eres un noble, así que el rey no se va a negar! – Dijo con alegría.

-¡No se equivoca! – Dijo el joven de forma muy nerviosa – Eso nunca… yo tengo otros motivos…

-De todos modos… no hubieras podido pasar, el rey se ha quejado mucho porque últimamente su querida hija, la princesa **Zelda,** ha estado escabulléndose en la ciudadela y hablando de forma muy descortés a los pretendientes… Ella misma dijo que tenía un ideal, pero nunca se satisface con los pretendientes que llegan… según la princesa, su ideal es un hombre parecido al **Héroe del crepúsculo. Y además tus ropas.**

Los dos empezaron a carcajeándose dejando en shock al joven rubio, quien era descendiente del mismo héroe.

-Oye Link, ¿Qué no tu linaje es del héroe? – pregunto la mujer aun carcajeando.

-Quizá, eres tu el que la señorita Zelda busca – el señor empezó a carcajearse más.

Link les miro muy molesto y de manera repentina saco la carta que era para el rey.

-Este es mi asunto – Entrego la carta – Si pueden entregar esta carta al rey… es un asunto urgente, y no miren la carta… de manera que sabré si la abren… pues es un sello de cera.

Ambos miraron la carta y comentaron cosas entre sí.

-No íbamos a husmear… bueno Link, yo se la entregare – Dijo la mujer pero Link ya había desaparecido – ¿Link?

El chico de dispuso a correr hacia unos arbustos.

-Farore, vamos a buscarla… - Dijo el muchacho. Miro hacia varios lados. Había un cierto jardín, uno custodiado por dos hombres fuertes…

-Sí, compañero – Enérgica se escondió en el gorro del muchacho.

-Ahí debe ser… - Señalo el lugar que vio antes.

-Por el aspecto de esos dos hombres deduzco lo mismo.

Muy hábilmente Link subió por una enredadera, esquivo a los guardias que custodiaban el jardín y en poco tiempo llego hasta el otro lado, donde se encontraba la joven princesa…

-Bien… quizá haber pasado por ahí no fue tan buena idea – Tenia rasgada la cara con esas hierbas que se había topado. El pobre joven se había caído quedando con la espalda baja adolorida.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres extraño viajero? – Dijo una joven en un elegante vestido azul cielo. Rubia con ojos verdes.

-¿¡Qué!? – Miro con confusión – ¡Tú no eres Zelda! – Dijo el joven mirando a la chica.

-¿¡Qué dices, pueblerino!? – Dijo nerviosa la joven mucama.

-Zelda tiene ojos azules… además su cabello es más brillante y castaño. Su mirada es más empalagosa que cualquier otra persona que conozca. Tampoco me diría pueblerino, pues me aprecia… o quizá ya no…

-Tú… debes ser Link – Dijo la joven oji-verde – Me llamo Ro… soy la fiel sierva de la princesa...

-Necesito ver rápidamente a la princesa, antes de que me atrapen aquí… no vine a verla como invitado, ¿sabes?

-Oh, lo entiendo joven… pues espere a la princesa, fue a la ciudadela,…

-Perfecto no tengo que esperarla – Salió corriendo en busca de la princesa, pero…

Una chica trepo por donde Link había trepado. Con agilidad paso al otro lado sin rasguño alguno a diferencia de él… salto con sutileza.

Sin rasguño alguno, pues había caído sobre Link – De nuevo, duele – Dijo Link con la joven encima.

-¿Quien osa entrar a mi recinto? – Dijo con fortaleza – "No puedo creer que use los ropajes del héroe"

-Adiós princesa – Dijo la joven Ro saliendo de la escena.

-¿Princesa? – se sentó en el suelo.

-Es ella, Link – Dijo Farore emocionada –Saldré en un santiamén.

-¡No Farore! – Tarde le dijo pues la chica estaba sentada sobre sus hombros y con el gorro en la cabeza.

-¡Yupi! ¡Soy tu, Link! –bajo aun con el gorro encima.

-¿L-Link? – Zelda quedo en shock. Quito su capucha y esta vez Link quedo pasmado.

-"Esa no puede ser… ¡esa Zelda!" – Pensó Link. Tomo su gorro y se lo puso de nuevo.

-No puedes ser Link, te presentas como un bufón con ropas legendarias seguro hechas a mano por el sastre de la capital… Link es un tonto… y se la pasaba humillándome alejándome como si fuera una extraña a pesar de que siempre estuvo a mi lado… Además… jamás regreso, su padre murió y mi madre murió también un año más tarde… ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de venir como su madre lo hizo – Zelda le miro molesta.

-Yo… no tenía idea de que tu madre había muerto, estaba un poco ocupado con la muerte de mi padre. Pero créeme cuando digo que soy Link… si no… - Le mostro su mano izquierda – Recuerda que eres la única persona que sabe sobre esta marca. Y estas ropas son reales… deja de ser obstinada y mírame a los ojos – Link tomo fuertemente el brazo de la princesa y la obligo a mirarlo.

-Reales… marca… - Sonroja se aparto y de forma brusca quito su brazo de la mano del chico.

-Yo vine por una misión – Miro a Farore y esta se reincorporo a la seriedad.

-Princesa de Hyrule… mi nombre es Farore, oráculo de los secretos, mensajera de la diosa Farore… si es gracioso, tengo el mismo nombre que la diosa –Sonríe felizmente – Es un honor conocerla, mi princesa Zelda… encarnación de la Diosa Hylia… - Luego explico todo.

-Link… entonces tu…

-¡Alto! – Dijo un hombre – ¿Quien este mocoso? – Reto a Link con la mirada.

-¡No es ningún mocoso! – Zelda se interpuso entre ambos.

-Engañando a tu futuro esposo, ¡basura! – El hombre dio una bofetada a la chica. Ella simplemente cayó al suelo con algunas lagrimas – No quiero que vuelvas a salir, niña estúpida, se que quieres irte del reino.

-¡Oye! – Algo en Link hizo desenfundar su espada para amenazar al hombre – ¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarla o te matare!

Zelda miro a Link con un gran sonrojo y se levanto rápidamente del suelo.

-¿Me amenazas? ¿Tú? – Rio con descaro – ¡Ha, Ha! Te entiendo, la belleza de esta mujerzuela es inigualable.

Al escuchar las palabras del hombre, Link se lanzo contra él golpeándolo justo en la cara. El hombre, lleno de coraje e indignación mando llamar a los guardias. Justo cuando se llevaban a Link, Zelda hablo.

-¡Alto! – Grito la castaña – ¡Os ordeno que soltáis al joven Link! ¿Qué ya no recordáis al hijo del primer caballero de Hyrule?

Los soldados miraron la fiera mirada del joven, esos ojos eran del linaje del padre de Link. Con vergüenza lo soltaron.

-Ahora, llévense a ese bastardo – Zelda señalo al hombre que había se propasado muchas veces con ella, al golpearla o insultarla.

-¿Pero qué dices, mi prometida? – Trato de abrazarla pero esta vez ella le dio la bofetada.

-Aléjate de mi cerdo – Molesta le miro a los ojos – Este que veis aquí, mis fieles caballero, ha insultado y golpeado a su princesa, insultado a su país y a su rey, ordeno que se lo lleven al calabozo.

Los caballeros simplemente a catataron a la orden de su futura soberana.

-Gracias, Link – Dijo Zelda sonriéndole un poco – Fue muy valiente de tu parte…

-Simplemente un hombre no puede ser tan imbécil – Dijo molesto – A una mujer no se le trata de esa forma, ¿Son ese te ibas a casar, Zelda? – Le miro con ferocidad – ¿En serio?

Zelda quedo silenciada – No fue mi elección…

-El rey pudo haber escogido algo mejor – El rubio se cruzo de brazos molesto – No pudo creer que tu padre haya elegido a ese imbécil.

-No lo hizo – Dijo Zelda – En un principio se comportaba galante y tiene un reino muy favorable, acepte solo porque parecía un buen hombre, pero…. Empezó a golpearme… El destino te puso en frente, lo agradezco mis diosas – La princesa sonrió aliviada y miro a Link, feliz – Ese hombre pensó en abusar de mi, hace una noche lo encontré husmeando en mi habitación, yo, en verdad estoy muy agradecida, contigo.

-A causa de todo esto no venimos al propósito principal… Link, la llave la debe tener la princesa Zelda.

-¿Yo? ¿Te refieres a la llave de la sabiduría? – Pregunto sorprendida.

-Esa misma, usted es muy sabia, mi princesa – Dijo Farore muy feliz.

Link se dirigió a Zelda y esta le miro – ¿Nos darías la llave?

-En realidad es una canción que solo mi familia sabe...

-Bueno, ¿Nos la cantarías? – Pregunto Link muy amablemente tomando la mano de Zelda inconscientemente.

-Claro… - Sonrojada dirigió la mirada a Farore y este alzo las cejas de forma coqueta indicando que el sonrojo era por Link.

-"No entiendo el lenguaje corporal de las mujeres entre sí –Pensó Link al ver los gestos de ambas"

-Sólo funcionara si tienen el diario cerca… ¿Lo tienen? – Pregunto, aclarado su voz y tomo a Farore de las manos.

-Sí –dijo Farore, Link solo asintió.

-Entonces, sácalo… - De su espalda saco la Famosa Lira de la Diosa.

-"La lira" – Prenso Link – Zelda….

-Espera un momento Link… estamos en medio de un ritual…

-Bueno – Cruzo sus manos algo molesto.

-Si majestad, tome – Farore tomo el libro en sus manos.

-Bien… ahora pon el libro en el suelo…

-De acuerdo – La pequeña puso el libro en medio de ambas y Zelda toco una hermosa melodía…

Esta… es una melodía de hace mucho tiempo… titulada (La canción del tiempo)

 _Sabiduría, coraje y poder…  
trifuerza, de las diosas…  
Hyrule debe defender  
Con toda sus fuerza la trifuerza…_

 _Mira al pasado, presente y futuro…_  
 _atreves de los años_  
 _estaciones…_  
 _Misterios ocultos guardar es tu deber_  
 _oráculo de los secretos en tu mano_  
 _la llave ha de aparecer._

El pecho de Farore comenzó a brillar, en medio del resplandor una llave parecida al símbolo de Farore, la Diosa del coraje, fue a dar con Link.

-Farore, ¡La tengo! – Aviso a ambas mujeres, Farore, feliz abrió el diario.

-¡Mi querido diario! – Miro a la princesa y le dedico una sonrisa sincera – Muchas gracias, majestad. ¡Hemos aprendido la Canción del tiempo, esconde secretos de antaño, no la olvides!

-Zelda – Link miro a ambas y luego a Zelda.

-Dime Link – Dijo la castaña con la lira aun en sus manos…

-Necesito la lira – Dijo indiferente – Mi padre dijo que…

-Antes de dártela escucha mis palabras… Oh héroe de la leyenda – Zelda sonrió sincera y con una risita nerviosa tomo las manos de Link –Hay algo más que debes saber. Después de esto apenas comienza la verdadera aventura, Link. Tendrás que buscar la espada maestra, para salvar a hyrule… es tu **destino** … afróntalo.

-Lo hare – Link no puedo evitar sonreír de repente, los gesto de Zelda le recordaban a su madre en el sentido de que siempre le hablaba de esa manera, serena y con una sonrisa.

-Y algo más – Zelda estrujo la lira.

-Si….- dijo Link viendo como estrujaba sus manos.

-Yo… siempre pensé que eras mi amigo. Aunque… además perdóname… no querida molestarte cuando era niña, solo lo hacía con intención de verde sonriendo, eras muy serio.

-Bien… Yo, perdóname por haber sido tan frio… pero… éramos pequeños… Ya paso todo, Princesa Zelda.

Zelda sonrió –También debo agradecerte. Siempre estuviste para mí cuando mi madre se fue un pequeño año por asuntos reales... Así que… Gracias – La joven princesa estrujo sus manos – Ve con precaución, ahora que tienes ese libro… no puedes perderte.

-Gracias, Zelda – Al decir esto Link sintió como la dicha princesa lo abrazo…estaba entre sus brazos, el aroma de su cabello era muy agradable para el rubio – Bueno… Mmm

-Oh, sí – Zelda acomodo su cabello – Espero que cumplas con tu destino, Link, estaré a salvo en el castillo.

Link sintió la necesidad de hacer una cosa. Inconscientemente beso a la princesa, ésta, sorprendida y sonrojada no negó el beso del apuesto joven, Zelda se alejo un poco, luego Link salió de su pequeño trance y miro desconcertado a la princesa quien sonreía tontamente.

Farore miro sonriendo a Link y a Zelda besándose y con una risita indico a Link que debían irse del lugar.

* * *

Farore se empequeñeció, Link la tomó y colocó en su gorro nuevamente. Con ella en cima, lateramente, salió corriendo. Salió revuelto de su cabeza con eso que sintió cuando lo abrazo, tenía mucho sin sentir un abrazo tan… cálido.

-Diosas ¿¡En que pienso!?… Mmm… Farore, ahora ¿Dónde te…? – Antes de completar su pregunta, el oráculo lo interrumpió.

\- Casanova, encantaste a la princesa, la domaste, ella es una fiera y tú la calmaste… Además de que te conmovió a ti, ¿No es verdad? – Pícaramente acaricio tu cabello rubio.

-¡Te e-equivocas! Yo no hice nada… Sólo se disculpo porque seguro que jamás lo había hecho en su vida… y se debió poner sentimental por… Rayos, ¡La lira! – Paro en seco en la entrada del castillo.

-Bravo, genio… ahora regresa – Farore rio por lo bajo.

-¡Ha! Como tú no caminas – Molesto camino hacia la entrada del jardín – Zelda, quiero decir, princesa yo venía a…

Ante sus ojos estaba la princesa, con un extraño hombre. La había tomado por la cintura, ella se movía, se jalaba y soltaba patadas, pero él seguía tomándola con fuerza.

-¡ZELDA! – Link corrió hacia ella desenvainando su espada.

-Un segundo muchachito… no la matare y tampoco le hare nada… mujeres como ella… parte de luz me dan… asco.

-L-Link – Zelda soltó un leve quejido ante el agarre del brujo.

-¡La estas lastimando! – A punto de saltar con un golpe de espada interpuso a la princesa y Link retrocedió.

-Mmm… héroe de Hyrule, Quieres a esta chica. Pero… sin ella no podre realizar la llegada de mi señor, **El rey de los demonios, Ganondorf**.

-Ah… N-No es verdad… Dragmire Ganondorf no era de las sombras… era de los 12 caballeros… a-además murió en la batalla de…– dijo con dificultad la princesa.

-¡Silencio! – La apretó mas fuerte provocando que la princesa soltara unas lagrimas.

-¡Déjala! – dijo Link tratando de ir pero.

-Da un paso… y la mato… ahora que lo pienso solo necesito su sangre…puedes tomar su vida, Héroe… - dijo engañándolo, realmente necesitaba a Zelda.

-¡No, maldición! – Miro a Zelda, quien lo miro con calma.

-¡Mátame Link! – Grito la princesa con ira.

-No lo hare, ¡maldición! – Link agito su cabeza para volver a mirar a Zelda.

-Patético, indeciso… – El hombre sonrió y luego desapareció.

-¡Maldición!... es mejor que salgamos de aquí de otro modo pensaran que fuimos nosotros…

-Espera… - Dijo una voz femenina – Lo he visto y los soldados… pensamos en atacar pero lo que dijo…

-Señorita Ro… Perdón, ¡me quede en shock!

-No te preocupes Link… - La mujer le acaricio la mejilla a Link y luego volvió su semblante de ira – Capitán, ¡rápido! Organice una brigada de búsqueda e informe al rey… Es mejor que se vayan antes de que el rey piense otra cosa…

-Yo buscare a Zelda por mi cuenta – Dijo Link preocupado – Después de todo… fue mi mejor amiga… y más – Dijo por lo bajo inconscientemente.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto la mujer al pensar escuchar mal, aunque no fue así.

-Que la buscare… la encontrare, se lo aseguro… - Con firmeza salió del castillo, se dirigió hasta la entrada de Hyrule.

* * *

Salieron como rayo, Link llamo a su yegua y luego la monto. Luego de 5 segundos pensando hablo con Farore.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Link tomo a Farore y el la acomodo en la crin del caballo.

-Pues por la espada maestra…

-Lo sé, pero ¿Donde se supone que…? – Link cayó al suelo.

-Esta en… ¡DIOSAS! ¡LINK! – El oráculo volvió a su tamaño normal y arrodillándose puso la cabeza del rubio en sus piernas.

Cayó en el suelo, profundamente dormido…

-¿Pero qué…? Otro sueño loco… - Cerro sus ojos lentamente.

"Link despierta" – Decía una voz que le sonaba familiar. Era la misma que le hablaba cada día que soñaba con lo mismo

"Link despierta, yo te guiare a la espada solamente tienes que escucharme"

Farore interrumpió y preocupada solo decía:

-¡despierta! ¡Oye héroe!

Link estaba perdido en su sueño que resulto serle útil para la búsqueda de la famosa espada.

-Ella dijo que podría ayudar en la búsqueda de la espada maestra

-¿de quién diantres hablas…?

-La voz… la chica… ¿Qué no la oíste? – Tomó su barbilla algo pensativo.

-No… debe ser alfo misterioso…. Suena increíble…

-Ella dijo que me guiaría hasta la espada – Desconcertado miro a Farore.

-¿Ah?... pero si el libro… Oh maldición… mira – le mostro el libro había un par de paginas rasgadas – ¡Genial! ¿Te das cuenta que así nunca la hallaremos?

-Entonces… si necesitamos de esa voz…

-Pues parece que sí, injusto, ¡Yo quería ser la guía!

"Link, debes ir hacia el sur este y entrar en el llamado bosque perdido y la arboleda sagrada, ahí encontraras un templo, después de entrar en las ruinas del templo, deberás ir hacia **la Espada Maestra** y sacarla" Link escucho la voz, ahora no se había desmallado.

-Espera… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres? – Dijo mirando a todas partes.

"Te lo diré cuando por fin me encuentres"…

-Creo que estas flipado… Link… - Farore se rio mucho al ver la expresión de Link

-No, Ya sé a donde debemos ir… Farore, debemos ir al bosque… y la arboleda sagrada. – Montando a Epona y con Farore encima de su cabeza, se dirigieron hacia el sur este donde se encontraban los bosques perdidos y el acre de la arboleda sagrada, era ciertamente cerca de su pueblo.

Link dio rienda a Epona y esta salió disparada hacia su pueblo.

-Oye Link… ahora que lo pienso… la mitad del libro está vacía, no tiene escrito nada.…

-¿¡Qué!? – Link estaba en shock…

-Sí, revise el libro. Creo que no canto la melodía completa…

-¡No me…! ¿Y ahora? – Una venita apareció en la sien de Link

-Tu sigue… quizá esa voz misteriosa sepa algunas cosas y nos pueda ayudar.

-Bien… al menos tenemos la mitad. Con un poco de suerte habrá algo que sirva.

Link pasó cerca del pueblo y fue a ver a Azanoria.

-No llores mas, Canela…

-Pero mi padre – Empieza a llorar – Abuelo murió… y Link se fue.

-No del todo – Link fue abrazado por Canela, quien lo miro con esperanza.

-¿A dónde te habías metido? – Pregunto Azanoria.

-Pues… es un secreto… ahora, Canela... Quiero que te calmes, ¿sí? – La niña asintió.

Link la apapacho pero después de unos segundos se despidió.

-No te vayas… Link – Dijo entremedias.

-Tengo que hacerlo, pero prometo volver… cuando termine todo… yo te cuidare.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo – Link volvió a abrazarla.

-No olvides pagarme Link - Azanoria bromeo con Link.

-No lo he olvidado… lo hare, Azanoria – Sonrió y se fue.

De modo que Farore conocía a zona misteriosa fueron rápido hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

* * *

 **/** _ **Boque de Farone: Entrada a los bosques perdidos y la arboleda sagrada**_ **/**

-Link… prepara esa espada… Este bosque guarda un monto de peligros. Espero que cumplas la promesa de pasarla con la niña.

-La tratare como mi hija… yo la aprecio mucho – Link tomo una barita y la empezó a girar.

-Bueno… espero que cumplas eso. Por cierto, si te pierdes jamás volveremos… además de que en cada uno de los túneles equivocados habrá un montón de monstruos… podríamos hacerlo fácilmente pero las paginas… es una lástima.

"Toca la canción de las hojas… y encuentra al espantapájaros… él te guiara hacia la espada sagrada"

-¡La voz! – Link miro a Farore – Dijo que tocáramos la canción de las hojas.

-No tenemos instrumentos… ¡Espera! ¿Tienes oído musical?

-Si, mi madre lo… espera… ¡No! ¡No cantare!

Farore le miro con fastidio y Link suspiro hondo – De a cuerdo… pero tu cantas conmigo.

-¡Claro! Amo hacerlo. Oye… aquí está la letra… se llama Lost Woods…

 _En donde estarás  
Ven aquí a jugar  
Tú lo sabes bien el camino_

De repente un remolino de hojas hizo aparecer una figura, un niño parecido a un espantapájaros…

-SI por los túneles quieren pasar, un juego de habilidad, destreza e instintos deben superar.

Farore miro retadora al legendario Skullkid

-Link… tenemos que superar esto.

-No me treparan, recuerdo que tú te perdiste hace una noche – Se ríe levemente de Farore – Bueno pueden jugar y descubrir cuál es la entrada y salida correcta, hoy soy generoso y no tendrán que atraparme, pero la próxima, tendrán que hacerlo… y así los guiare, todos ganamos.

-Acepto tu reto – Dice Link desafiante – ¡Empecemos!

Corrían tras él una y otra vez, Link monto a Farore en su hombro, Skullkid era rápido aunque Farore lo podía ver con ayuda de la magia, una vez visto la luz que traía en una especie de faro proseguían a seguirlo.

-Casi llegan, una más y ya se acabara, serán los ganadores pero no se distraigan, o pueden perderse – Su risa burlona resonó en el bosque, apago la luz del faro y ahora solo podían confiar en su instinto.

-Link no veo nada…

-Ni yo – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Link sintió que la obscuridad lo envolvía – _No te rindas… otros hemos pasado por lo mismo_ – Le dijo un lobo, color gris con ojos azules – _Vuelve a escucharla… si sigue sus indicaciones… Link._

"Link, ¿Puedes oírme? Ve a la derecha… Ve rectamente y luego izquierda, ahí estará La última entrada, burla las trampas del espantapájaros…

-Usa tu ingenio, héroe… esta es la última parada… si eliges mal, volverás a l inicio entonces tendrás que atraparme en el segundo intento… - Dijo el Skullkid

-No estoy segura por donde ir… mmm… ¡Tengo una idea!, los pasadizos son falsos ¿No?, entonces lanza algo y si se escucha un eco cerca al otro lado… quiere decir que debemos ir por ahí.

-Si no entonces… - Link se preocupo de sobremanera.

-Regresa al principio – dijeron al unisonó. Link tomo tres piedras y la lanzo a cada una, la de la izquierda resonó y por ahí fueron.

-Tenía razón las demás te conducían hacia la entrada o te perdían, si se escuchaba eco ahí era donde deberían ir, ya que si no se oía nada cerca era porque esa piedra ya estaba al principio, de nuevo. Bien hecho, Link, Farore.

Ahí estaba la arboleda sagrada, enojado por no haber ganado, pero los felicito de todos modos y les enseño la entrada a las ruinas del templo.

-En serio, muy bien jugado, miren por ahí están las ruinas del templo. Espero verlos pronto. Adiós – El pequeño dio un giro y desapareció entre el viento y hojas.

-Por lo menos hubo un poquito de entretenimiento – Farore tomo volvió a ser grande, camino con sutileza en el templo.

-Y es hora Link, saca la espada del pedestal y cumple tu destino – dijo Farore, mirando la espada, tan reluciente, su portador y único dueño, al fin había llegado.

El pequeño templo estaba rodeado por arboles... y en medio la espada… que con un esplendido brillo celestial lucia hermosa.

Link como la espada con ambas manos, de forma sutil y espacio comenzó a forzarla a salir. Saco la espada y de un momento a otro una ráfaga de viento a su alrededor y una luz lo envolvieron, dándole más brillo al dorso de su mano y el viento entrando a la espada… Link se sorprendió, se sentía fuerte… se sentía como… un verdadero héroe.

-Link, tienes la espada maestra en tus manos, la destructora del mal acepto tu heroico acto, habilidad y destreza al pasar la prueba del espantapájaros. Esta te reconocerá siempre como su heredero legitimo

"¡Apresúrate Link, entra a nuestro templo!"

-E-espera... ¿Cómo me conoces?

Link abrió la puerta detrás del pedestal y solo se hallaba una cámara, donde no había absolutamente nadie, pero de un momento una blanca luz relució tras de él…

"Link, prométeme que me despertaras…"

-Lo prometo – EL brillo de los ojos de Link se fue por un instante.

Preocupad Farore lo miro y tomo su mano – Link… espera… Entremos ambos…

Caminaron lentamente y se encontraron con una sorpresa… que no esperaban.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Un poco de Zelink, misterios, recuerdos de ocarina xD he aquí, ¿el drama del futuro que jamás saldrá en un Zelda? V,: Espero que les haya gustado xD nos vemos en el siguiente, no olviden su review! C:

Yuu-Link


End file.
